


Find me somebody to love

by fairie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misery loves company and Dick Roman will make sure that Dean and Castiel are every bit as miserable as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me somebody to love

It was just business. That was what Dick Roman said, but it was a blatant lie. There wasn’t a single thing he did that was just about professionalism. He hadn’t lived through every moment of Purgatory just because it was what he should be doing, but because he wanted to with every fiber of his being to beat the odds shoved upon him. He wasn’t going to take over earth and ensure humans were going to be now and forever their fast food because it would be convenient for the Leviathans. No, he was enslaving God’s favoured creations because he’d doted on them when they didn’t deserve it. Look at them and what they had done; and the Leviathan were punished for their natures? He was going to rip the world apart so God could see the rivers run with blood and ensure that there would never be silence on this planet again.  
  
It’s why he’s sitting on the ground with his hands drenched in blood and his suit caked in it. It’s ruined. But oh, so much had been ruined today. He can still hear the echo of Dean’s pleading in his voice to tell him to let Castiel go. Then in turn, the angel’s own desperate tone to dissuade him. It was a fatal attraction. He knew this, because he’d been inside both of their heads and he’d experienced every moment of love and heartache and joy and pain that they had. His fingertips grazed along Castiel’s back and he felt the exact moment that his heart broke. If there was ever a moment that Dick might have felt sympathy for another person, it was then. But he didn’t. Because this act was more personal than most; this punishment for their existence. However, watching the act in of itself was his own punishment.  
  
He had to listen to Dean make him promise that Castiel would be alright if he killed himself and he knew that he didn’t a lover who could do that for him. Death didn’t have a life to give and even if he could… And Dick knew that he didn’t have the capacity for it. His own capacity for self-sacrifice extended only quite so far for his family. He wasn’t ever meant to care about his own happiness.  
  
When Castiel’s heart is in shambles he knew that he would be able to inflict the same upon another, intentionally or unintentionally, but he would never feel like that in any point of his existence. That was God’s will done unto him; there was but a single creature by his hand that would never have his heart torn apart. What a lucky thing he was, that this moment in time was the closest he would ever have to feeling that. Death, after all, surely, could never have his heart broken.  
  
He hated that they were falling over each other trying to play martyr. He hated that God was watching over the both of them, did it please him, that they would break every part of themselves for the other? Did it make him smile seeing how Dick had turned out, in love with the loneliest entity in the universe? He had made his sacrifices too; had they not been enough? He’d broken his brother’s heart and he’d sent him away to hell, perhaps because he’d never been hurt like that. That one of his own would betray him like that for any reason. The only thing that he’d ever thought was pure and true had crumbled in his hands. His family was the one of thing he’d had since almost the beginning of his life and that he sincerely believed he would have until the moment he would no longer have consciousness. It was only thing that he could believe. Between him and Death and War he knows what’s coming and he knows that he’s going to ruin it because that’s all the Leviathan know how to do. They build something up just so that they can break it.  
  
It’s why they’re all meant for each other; who else would want to be with someone like that? It’s why he’s going to break apart Dean and Castiel over and over again until there’s nothing left of either of them. He’s taken the angel’s wings and made him human and he’s sent off Dean to hell where if life’s events went down the path they were supposed to, he would dwell there for eternity. But their lives are filled with more privilege than they deserve. So Dick Roman will be there waiting, time and time again, to show them that they aren’t special. He laughs among the blood stained tiles and the molted feathers that look like they could have come from any unimportant creature. He tilts his head up the ceiling with a ravenous, toothy smile.  
  
 _Look, God, I inherited your sense of fairness.  
_


End file.
